The Monster (An Original J+H Song by RBDECEPTICON17)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde The Glass Scientists Time to Embaress Myself. ^///^ The Monster (An Original J+H Song by RBDECEPTICON17) 2 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 a year ago Why hello, everybody! It's good to see you all again, and i'm happy to say that i'm coming at you all with another piece of content for this beautiful fandom! X3 Now just as a warning, this is the very first time i've ever written my own song, so it may come off as cringey or terrible or both. If that is the case, then feel free to let me know in the comment section, and if you thought it was good or have any ideas to improve it, then let me know that too. X3 But anyway, without further delay... ENJOY! X3 ------------------------------------------------------------------- Monster Monster That's all I ever hear Monster Monster To them it's truly clear I try my very best every day To prove i'm not what he says I'm crazy but I still have a heart Yet no matter what I do I can't seem to find a way through And all that they see And all that they see Is i'm the monster creeping through the streets! I'm the monster who'll kill you in your sleep! I'm the monster born without a heart! I'm the monster they will take apart! So please just let me flee! I just want to be me! I just want to find my own way To save myself from decay I'm not evil but my wrists are chained And no matter what I say He just keeps forcing me to stray And all that they see And all that they see Is i'm the monster creeping through the streets! I'm the monster who'll kill you in your sleep! I'm the monster born without a heart! I'm the monster they will take apart! So please leave me be! I just want to be free! Because i'm not the monster killing peace! And i'm not the monster who is diseased! I'm not the monster who has no soul! I'm just a man who's freedom he stole! But all that they say! But all that they say! Monster Monster That's all they'll ever say Monster Monster To them that's all i'll be ------------------------------------------------------------------- (Note: There might be an audio recording of vocals for this song, but since I don't have the tech or skills to craft an actual tune for this song, it will be vocals only. But if anyone would like to create backing music for this song, then send me a link. Have an awesome day, everybody! X3) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Writer_of HJ7 • a year ago That was amazing if i say so myself..i didnt find it cringy at all (it felt more poetry to me)...i personally loved the part "im not evil but my wrists are chained and no matter what i say , he just keeps forcing to stray" i dont know why maybe it is because i love hyde so much ;) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Writer_of HJ7 • a year ago Awwwh thank you, Writer! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the lyrics! X3 Hyde is my favourite character (surprise!) and I really wanted to create something original specifically for this fandom...and so this song was born! X3 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy